


A Night At The Theatre

by miss_marianne



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marianne/pseuds/miss_marianne
Summary: What if The Nutcracker was inspired by a real life event involving the 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald. When the Doctor takes Clara back to the Edwardian era they meet Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky a composer trying to think of a new ballet for his orchestra to perform.. little does he know the Doctor and his companion are just what he needs..





	1. Chapter 1

What if The Nutcracker was inspired by a real life event involving the 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald. When the Doctor takes Clara back to the Edwardian era they meet Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky a composer trying to think of a new ballet for his orchestra to perform.. little does he know the Doctor and his companion are just what he needs..


	2. A Christmas Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor Manages to convince Clara to visit the Victorian Era one Christmas Eve but who will they meet? All will be revealed in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to this to get into the mood of The Nutcracker ish Story!   
> https://open.spotify.com/track/11WQasJcGWgh3mvR1UiBcm

‘So! Where do you wanna go?’ The question caught Clara unawares as she looked slowly up from her book as the sounds of ‘All I want for Christmas is You’ played faintly from her phone speakers in the background. The library corner of the TARDIS had always fascinated her with it’s books from many different planets, it was like a bookswap of sorts she’d leave a couple of her books for the Doctor to read and he would let her read his.   
‘I thought you were happy with reading’ she stated a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as the Doctor shut Pride and Prejudice (Clara’s own personal copy) as he spoke.   
‘Yes but one can only take so much of Mr Collins for one day.’ Clara rose an eyebrow and settled back down in her chair turning the page gently..   
‘North pole, see St Nicholas again, never did thank him for helping with those dream crabs’ He exclaimed rushing down the stairs to the console doing the little penguin walk Clara secretly loved. ‘It’s cold’ she stated as she took a draught from her mug of hot chocolate.   
‘How about the Victorian Era, pay old Mr Dickens a visit?’ The Doctor grinned flipping switches as the TARDIS disappeared from the living room of Clara’s stylish london flat.   
‘You never give up do you’ she chuckled sitting the book back on the shelf and making a mental note to look up Amelia Williams the author when she got home.   
‘Attagirl!’ was the response as she headed down the stairs towards the Control Centre. Looking at the Doctor out of the corner of her eye she noticed him nod once as the two’s hands met on the lever. The Doctor not noticing Clara’s flush, dismissing it to the coldness of the air gave a slight nod and together the two pulled down sending the TARDIS spinning through space and time as grins split across their cheeks.


End file.
